Trapped
by 0xNatashax0
Summary: Ronon & Teyla get trapped on a planet with a hive ship.


Title: Trapped  
Author: 0xNatashax0  
Date: 26.03.06  
Characters: Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard, Weir, Carson, Caldwell,Lorne and Mckay  
Pairing: Ronon/Teyla  
Rating: T  
Warnings: kissing  
Spoilers: Slight spoiler for "Lost Boys"  
Archiving: Yeah, but give credit to me  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, bla, bla, you know what I'm on about.  
Summary: Ronon & Teyla get trapped on a planet with a hive ship.  
Unbeta'd so the mistakes are all mine.

Ronon & Teyla - Trapped

The town was quiet, but reminded John very much of there own world, earth, Johns team were on yet another mission, this time to M8F-788. John was accompanied by Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Elizabeth and even ,much to his objection, Carson.

Rodney had found the world by typing an incorrect address, when he had arrived people were so excited that Rodney promised to return, so here they were on the planet. But the strange thing was it was as if everyone had gone into hiding!

Ronon and Teyla were saying how strange they found it, when 3 darts flew over head. Ronon, Teyla and John went running after them to see where they were heading. They reached the bottom of the road and froze. In the field below them surrounded by ruins lay a hive ship, several cruisers and hundreds of darts. The other three caught them up panting for air when they to spotted what had churned John, Teyla and Ronon's stomachs. They could hear piercing screams and various other unpleasant noises.

"We must go back to the jumper" said John the others agreed. While cautiously going back to the jumper they made a plan.

Ronon and Teyla were to stay behind near the hive ship, so that if any civilians made it out they could protect them. Everyone else went back in the jumper and were to return with more military personnel and hopefully the Dedalus would also be able to assist them. Teyla and Ronon started to make there way back to the hive, when several blasts just missed Teyla's head, it was the wraith they had detected the gate activity. Between them they just manged to kill the 6 wraith, with only Ronon paralyzing one of his arms. Teyla grabbed his other hand and they both ran as close to the hive as possible the wraith would not think to look there...

Little did they know more wraith had arrived at the gate. A leader in a long black jacket dialed into the gate preventing anyone to escape and anyone to arrive...

They sat down against a wall and Teyla took Ronon's arm, he tugged it away and said "I'm fine" in his deep voice. They sat in silence for several minutes until they herd the worse sound imaginable a woman screaming but not just any words, she was screaming

"NO not my baby please NO!" Teyla pulled her knees up to her chest, a tear rolling down her cheek, Ronon said nothing he just brushed the tear of her cheek.

"I can not just sit here and listen to this" she said getting up and picking up her weapons

"Finally someone who agrees" said Ronon getting up and hiding as many weapons possible The both of them ran across the field and got into the hive ship

"Something is wrong" said Teyla

"What do you mean?".said Ronon baffled

"I know these places are generally easy to get into, but this is to easy, something is wrong"

"look all these cocoons are empty, why?" said Ronon starting to think that maybe it was a mistake coming in.

"I don't know it is strange" Teyla turned and sensed that the wraith were heading this way "someone's coming get into a cocoon" they booth got into a cocoon several wraith came and looked around

"There-is-no-point-in-hiding-we-know-you-are-here" said one of the leaders in his horrible gritty voice, he turned around and was face-to-face with Teyla, she pointed her gun at his face and shot him a fair few times, she signaled to Ronon to stay put she shot a few of them down. Unfortunately one came up behind he and grabbed Teyla by the neck, the wraith turned around and pushed her against he wall. Ronon clambered out of his cocoon and shot the wraith several times, the fury in his green eyes was unbelievable. Teyla picked herself up as Ronon battled the wraith shooting them down one by one. But more kept coming Teyla had ran out of amo and was fighting with her bare hands when a particularly strong wraith punched her and sent her flying across the room knocking her senseless against he wall, the rest of the wraith held Ronon down as he fought to get away. More wraith came and dragged Teyla away via her arm.

"TEYLA!" shouted Ronon as several wraith held him down and another paralyzed him with a blaster.

Teyla and Ronon were put in a cell together. Teyla was lying down, still unconscious, and Ronon was sat next to her feet. He was staring at her gorgeous face, she started to stir and her eyes opened, Ronon quickly looked away and pretended not to have noticed that she was awake "What happened?" said Teyla bewildered

"They knocked you out and brought us both here" said Ronon there was a short pause and Teyla said

"You saved my life...thank you" Ronon said nothing he just closed his eyes and thought about how much he cared about her and how much, well, how much he wanted her.

Teyla picked her self up and went to the door, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. All of a sudden she dropped to the floor. Ronon ran over to her, she had tears streaming down he face "What is wrong?" asked Ronon

"I was feeding on her, the baby grew up in front of me. I killed her" said Teyla as tears flowed down her face

"You didn't kill her the wraith did" said Ronon trying to calm her down "You should rest" he said more of a order than a comment, Ronon went and lent against the wall shortly followed by Teyla who sat next to him

"It's cold" said Teyla, Ronon did not reply, lately he had been attracted to Teyla in a way that he really didn't want to be "Do you mind?" Teyla said moving closer to him "I'm very cold" Ronon could tell she was still a little shaken so he let her come and sit closeup to him. Teyla's mind was racing she was thinking of how much she enjoyed Ronon's company she did not know why, he was not the best conversationalist in the world and quite often he smelt musty like he had not had a bath in ages, but still there was something about him that she was drawn to.

Teyla opened her eyes and got up Ronon had disappeared "Ronon?" she said

"I am here" he said stepping out of the shadows, Teyla got up and went to the door

"I just had a thought, do you think we could get out how we did before?" said Teyla, Ronon pulled out a knife and said yes, the door slid open, Teyla and Ronon ran out and down the corridor. They found a room it was empty, it looked like a control room, but that wasn't what Teyla was staring at.

"Ronon" she said quietly "come here look at this" Ronon came over baring all there weapons "where did you get them?" asked Teyla curiously

"They were just lying over there" he said shrugging it off

"Anyway look at this" there in a glass case was a ZPM.

"What is that doing here?" asked Ronon

"I do not know, perhaps they realize that we need them, but we should move on" they put on there weapons and Teyla went to leave

"What we are just going to leave it here?"

"We will come back later, when John returns, for now we must leave before we are discovered"

"I think we should return to the gate and see what is taking them so long"

"You are right it is unusual" they both ran to find an exit, and up to the gate. "The wraith appear to have dialed into the gate to prevent us from using it" said Teyla as they arrived ,panting, at the gate

"What will Atlantis do when they can't establish a wormhole?"

"I would hope that they would send the Dedalus"

"Teyla!" shouted Ronon as two wraith came up behind her, she turned around and pointed her gun that way shooting the wraith down. "More are coming I can see them, all we can do is fight them"

"Alone?" asked Teyla worriedly

"If that's what it takes, yes." said Ronon the contrary to how Teyla sounded, he sounded very confident. This lot of wraith had stunner's and other weapons that Teyla nor Ronon recognized. They fought as well as they could killing many wraith yet more came and in the end they were over powered. A leader in a black coat stabbed a sharp knife into Teyla's neck leaving her unconscious, them the male wraith moved onto Ronon even though he put up quite a fight they managed to incapacitate him too. When Teyla woke up she was lying on a table with the wraith standing over her about to, well she guessed they were about to plant a tracking device in her back, she looked to her side and there was Ronon sprawled across the floor still unconscious. When in her ear she herd a strange yet familiar voice

"I repeat Teyla come in, this is Dedalus" she tried to move her arm but she had no feeling, inside her head she was praying just beam us up, just beam us up. All of a sudden Teyla felt a tingly feeling and she collapsed on the bridge of the Dedalus, with Ronon beside her. Carson came running over to Ronon and Teyla,

"I feel fine" she said getting up as Carson tried to take her pulse, he switched over to Ronon who began to wake. Teyla and Ronon told everyone what had happened even about the ZPM.

"We have to back down there" said Sheppard "maybe Mckay can figure out how to shut of the wormhole and connect us to Atlantis" The Dedalus beamed down Teyla, Ronon, John, Rodney, and Lorne's team.

They all stood around the DHD as Rodney fiddled about underneath it

"Okay, the only thing I can do is pull out the control crystals, which would ,in layman's terms, reboot the DHD"

"How long will it take?" said Sheppard standing his guard

"Not long" said Mckay pulling out the control crystals one by one. They gate shut down and John shouted

"Everyone you know your positions, teams of 2 and radio contact every 10 minutes. Mckay and Lorne stay here, and Rodney I want that working by the time we get back" everyone ran down to the hive guns and all there kit on. Over 30 minutes later John returned wit hundreds of civilians and sent them all threw the gate to Atlantis

"Everybody threw, come on! The wraith will be on there way" shouted John "Wait until the last 1 is threw Ronon and Teyla can handle them selves" said John to Lorne, Lorne nodded his head, and John went threw the gate. The last civilian went threw followed by Lorne. The gate shut it' self down.

Teyla an Ronon came running up the field baring a ZPM they were just about to dial when Ronon shouted

"Teyla!" as he dropped to the floor and pulled her down with him

an explosion went of the Dedalus had beamed down it's nukes. Teyla buried her eyes in Ronon's chest as fire surrounded them everywhere. He pulled her in close valuing this moment to touch her. Ronon began to pick himself up as did Teyla

"How did you know?" asked Teyla

"Because he said they would blow it in 10 minutes, we were in there just under 10" he dialed the gate

"Wait a minute Ronon, If it hadn't been for you I would feel worse than I do now" she stalled for a while "What I mean to say is...thank you"" Teyla reached up and kissed Ronon on the lips, when she pulled away he puled her back in he was not what Teyla had expected he was gentle, he had his hands around Teyla's back and was giving her the best kiss she'd ever had. The way he moved his soft lips and the way he slid his tongue in and out of her mouth made her feel like she was in heaven. When they were done she sent her IDC and they both went threw the gate like nothing had happened.

They were both sat on hospital beds, as Beckett finished his check up

"You both have slight radiation poising but you will be fine, I don't know how you managed not to be killed by the radiation, but you did" said Beckett, Ronon smiled at Teyla and she smiled back.

"Are we done here?" asked Teyla

"Yes you may go" said Beckett. Both Teyla and Ronon went into the hall.


End file.
